


Nights, Dreamless Nightmares

by LunarBlossom



Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Non Consent, Pet Talk, Sex Talk, Smoking, Toys, forceful blow job, sloppy blow jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarBlossom/pseuds/LunarBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Dreamless Night. (If you havent read it ill have a link inside)</p>
<p>Mike Vampir Makowski makes his way back to south park after being shipped off to Scottsdale by the Goth kids, There Mike spends his first day back at school fighting against a strange craving and dealing with his past emotions and memories of being raped.<br/>Starts with Michael/Mike but becomes Mike/Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

What a terrible, fucking terrible, week.

Last weekend Mike had been beaten by a small group of gothic punk kids, who by the way, had shipped him all the way to Arizona. Was he in Arizona? He wasn’t sure where he ended up, honestly.  
Why?

All because he dressed similar to them? Or was it because they were annoyed?

Maybe a bit of both...

It was strange, Mike had never been disliked before, possibly because his family had lots of money. Mike himself had never treated anyone cruelly either…  
The memories of the tall Goth made their way in to his mind just as he, finally, had made it back to the Snowy white town, South Park, Colorado. All he wanted was a shower... he felt lucky to make it back at all, thank the gods for the bit of cash he still had on him.  
He managed to bribe and walk his way home, and when he got home... well…  
Grounded.  
More upset at his parents for not believing him but, he was happy he was home. Those god damn kids...  
He thought of many things he could try to do to get them back... most unrealistic, but it made him feel better and helped him sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Monday morning came way too early, and weekdays meant school and finding a way to possibly confront the goths. Did he really even want to? 

Maybe things would go differently if he had his friends with him, and the plus side of not being on drugs this time.

"Great..."

The vampire leader huffed rolling out of bed, his black hair sticking up a bit but still looked good. His black fingernail polish chipping, normally he’d fix it, though today Mike just wasn’t feeling it. 

Throwing on a basic black shirt, a few necklaces and some black jeans, damn, was he being really lazy today. Definitely too tired to keep up with appearances.

He didn’t even bother with his plastic fangs, though he’d have to buy a new pair anyways since his last pair were lost on his journey home, as well as his red contacts. Mike did however put on his eyeliner and black eyeshadow, feeling naked without it.

Mike sighed over and over, what if he was ganged up on? AGAIN??  
No no... at school he still had his minions… 

…didn't he?  
Or did they fall apart without their leader? 

Who knew? 

He threw his coat on and grabbed his school bag as he walked out the door, it was always snowing. The vamp really hoped he didn’t have a run in with his parents, he wasn’t in the mood to listen to them and their rules, the same freaking rules they told him last night when he was grounded.

Be home by 3. No cell phone. Bed by 8.

What the hell did his parents want him to do? Sprint home? School got out at 2:45…

"Isn't that Vampir?" 

Mike heard one of the kids nearby say as he walked on campus. Yeah no shit it was him, had no one really cared he was gone? Not to mention the kid was a member of Mike’s clique, how did he not notice? 

Maybe it was the lack of makeup and appearance today, he rolled out of bed and he certainly looked that way.

He looked around the school yard a bit and glared down the Goths who sat in their corner, they seemed to be glaring right back. Or maybe that was just how they normally looked. Mike never paid any attention to them until now.  
That damn kid saying his name out loud like that, like who the fuck else would it be? If that kid wouldn’t have said anything the Goths wouldn’t have looked this way.  
Sure, Mike was relieved to see everyone again, honestly disappointed all of his so called minions managed to stay together without him. He felt like the Goths had their angry eyes on him once he turned away to greet his friends, but when he glanced back over, none of them where paying attention, nor did they seem to care. 

Mike wanted to just forget about them and move on, one Goth in particular, with the eyes of a god damn demon. Mike shook his head as thoughts from last weekend forced their way to his memory, He was probably behind on a lot of school work, he needed to maintain those A's.

Keep focused.  
It was a while before school started, maybe he could sit somewhere quiet and read for a bit.  
Or maybe not, all his little "minions" followed him around as he attempted to make his way in to the school, asking him all about the weekend and last week, where he had gone… and so such.

"So where have you been for the last week?" one of the vamp girls asked Mike curiously. She was one of the newer ones who had joined just before he left.  
"And what are your plans now that you're back?" one of the vamp guys asked him.

The boy who had seemingly shouted his name earlier asked,“ Where do you buy your contacts?”  
The others all just following him as he walked in to his homeroom class, chatting and asking questions the Vamp leader didn’t really have the time to answer, nor did he really want to. His throat was pretty dry and talking seemed like too much a chore today.

Well, he was still as popular as ever, he even used to enjoy this. Though after last week, not so much. The goths wanted him miserable, well he’d definitely stay miserable as long as it kept them away.

Mike smiled casually at the new female minion, as much as he wanted to tell them all to fuck off, he sighed instead and tried to let his annoyance subside.

"Ah, sorry for my absence milady, just wanted some time to myself…" is all he managed to say. Just being in his vampire persona was bothersome today, those damn goths...  
"Our lair is gone… maybe we can work on making a new one, per-say?" he smiled at the male member.  
He would have to wait until P.E. to get away from everyone... He wanted to plan his retaliation, alone. It was unlikely… but any of the vamp kids could be a Goth spy. 

A Goth spy??  
Mike hated the way he had been thinking recently... it was just stupid. Was he being too paranoid?

"Please leave me to my studies, my minions" Mike finally said, giving a small bow, attempting to dismiss them without being rude. He sat at his desk, one hand in his coat pocket fondling a small box.

Cigarettes.

How he craved one… He had never smoked before, so the craving was strange. Lots of things were strange since his night with that tall Goth, he never wore his red contacts again yet his eyes were still red. He’d feel a strange craving so he starting bumming smokes off of people who had helped him. The strangest of all was that Mike no longer wore his fake fangs either, yet he still felt them. 

Maybe Mike was just finally going crazy, suffering from some form of P.T.S.D. Or he just wasn’t used to not having his fangs and contacts in, his body making him think they were still there.  
Mike tried to relax in his seat, crowded by his minions even after telling them to leave, waiting for class to start.

"Yeah. We'll see you around." 

One of the male vamp kids said a moment later, noticing a glint of annoyance in Vampir’s face. He helped shoo some of the others away.  
The female vamp looked to Mike and whispered.

"It's good to have you back." 

“Thanks” Mike said softly, winking at her as she turned around to catch up with the others. She was definitely a cutie. 

Mike let some thoughts of her run through his head, a few perverted, but feeling a deeper darker urge to just… 

His eyes opened slowly as he had just realized they were shut, something wasn’t right. He dismissed himself from class before it started, fuck it, he'll skip. The Teacher wasn’t there yet anyway and he was pretty sure the few eyes that saw him leave wouldn’t say a word. Though Mike wouldn’t be surprised if they would ask him for money later using bribery. 

Fuck whatever his parents will have to say later. Regardless of a student snitching or not, his parents would probably get a call from the school office.

Fuck everything.

Mike was over a week behind anyway, so he would worry about it later. In the halls, he passed very few people, most rushing to make it to class, some saying their hellos and welcome backs before running off. 

There was quite a few new Vamp Kids.  
Outside was overcast, cloudy and snowing, the sun had been out early this morning, but now it seemed like a storm was on its way…

"Guess it was good I made it home last night" Mike mumbled to himself following a heavy sigh.

Slowly, he made his way to the back of the school, his footstep almost soundless in the accumulating snow. The wind wasn’t harsh but the light snow fall was starting to dampen his clothing. Mike leaned against the brick wall of the building, He couldn’t hear the Goths radio, maybe they actually went to class? He wasn’t too far away from where they always hung out.  
"Whatever."

It didn’t matter right now… all he wanted were his cigarettes, and nothing was stopping him but his coat pocket. Mike's hand shook in anticipation, he craved it, he needed it. After all the damn stress, seeing those damn Goths that haunted his memories, Mike was about to come undone. His cigarettes became a safety blanket for his stressful memories like this, the thin wall between sane and becoming a crazed fiend.  
Even if it was all in his head, and the cigarettes where his new excuse... what worked... works.  
He pulled out the un-opened carton of expensive cigarettes, of course, they were menthols. The slightly minty touch helped cover the smell of thick smoke. Mike couldn’t exactly remember where he had picked up this carton, did he buy it or did someone give these to him?  
Staring at the carton, his eyes a bit brighter than usual.

Bloodlust contained with a small puff of a cancer stick. Mike was starting to remember and he didn’t want to. Not now, not until he could prepare himself mentally.  
Mikes long black nails began to pick at and unravel the plastic that wrapped the carton.

"Looks like Count Fagula is back… that was fast."

Mike flinched, a lump thick in his throat when he heard the voice. A softer voice from what he came to know, that voice was naturally much crueler. Much darker. 

Michael took a drag of his cigarette, he was always smoking. The Tall Goth spoke softly, standing casually against the railing of stairs, it led to one of the school building’s side doors. The goths appearance looked much darker in contrast with the snow, his bored heavy eyes looking the vamp kid over. 

He flicked some ash off his cigarette before speaking again, noticing the pack in the vampire’s hands. 

“You pick up a bad habit on your way back from Scottsdale?” The tall Goth questioned, exhaling smoke then looking around, his eyes a bit shifty. When he noticed he wasn’t going to get an answer he spoke again, his voice much less playful then it had been.  
“Those aren’t going to help you.” 

Mike glared like his life depended on it. He wasn’t drugged this time, and even though the tall Goth had the advantage last time, this encounter would go very differently. 

“Everything.” The Vamp started, “It’s your fault. Why the hell did you do this to me?” Mike tried his best to keep the anger in his words, trying to not let the fear take over. He was sure Michael had some sort of S.T.D. there couldn’t possibly be any other explanation. The vamp kid was feeling drunk and sick ever since that night. His memory constantly fuzzy, the haze leaving only when he smoked.

“I know what you are thinking,” the Goth grinned as he walked closer to the vamp kid, Mike showing no signs of running away. Michael always seemed to know what people were thinking, right down to the last detail. 

“Are you afraid of me?” Michael asked, his voice no longer soft as it had been moments ago. 

“You got what you wanted from me… why do you keep showing up everywhere I look.” Mike said making sure he sounded as stern as possible.

Michael was the last person Mike ever wanted to see, and sad thing was, Mike couldn’t keep his anger above his fear. His eyes met with the taller Goth’s black ones, “I went through god damn hell…”

“And I gave you something you wanted in return” Michael interrupted, standing close to Mike now.

Mike was quiet as he searched his thoughts, was he supposed to feel special getting an S.T.D? In getting raped? The vamps cravings were getting worse as the seconds passed, the cigarettes still in their carton, untouched. The smell of Michael soothed him in a strange way, the lingering cigarette smoke helped him think before shouting at his rapist. 

Shouting would not be good right now. Hall monitors seemed to have ears like a hound.

“I suppose I’ll need to show you?” Michael questioned, a slender hand touching the side of the vampire’s face, his long fingers running along Mike’s jawline. 

Michael knew the cigarettes only helped the older kid by letting him relive the special night, the Goth smoked, so the vamp felt closer to him if he would smoke as well. The feeling of having your hunger satisfied, Mike would never feel that pain again. That pleasure. 

“Look at yourself, your body is already changing.” Michael said staring in to the red eyes of his toy. If Raven had never been around, Michael would have definitely kept this Vampire wannabe for himself.

Mike was trying to take in the strange words, things that shouldn’t make sense. His body was changing, but why? How?

He wished he could ask Michael for more, and ask him why, even after THAT night, why Michael was ok with watching something he had fucked, get kicked around and beaten. Michael had used him and it felt horrible. 

“I…”

Mike couldn’t think of the words to say, he hated that tall bastard, how the guy had screwed him for fun then tossed him away. 

Michael pushed up against the vamp kids’ body, using his strength to pin him between himself and the school building. 

“I’ll help you just this once, but afterwards, you’ll go to Pete.” 

Michael’s voice was back to his standard tone when he mentioned Pete. Who was Pete?

The Vamp kid didn’t have a clue. He couldn’t tell if the tall Goth was trying to help him or fuck him over more. He stared into those dark eyes, no emotion, no soul, nothing but black. The smoke from the cigarette Michael held traveled to Mike’s nose, making him feel hot, making him want to do things with the Goth once more. 

Memories of being raped while he climaxed.

Michael growled and stared hungrily at the vamp kid, “You want to taste me?” Michael asked, “I’ll let you suck me.”

Mike could feel an erection growing between his legs, wanting the taller Goth to show him pain again to filter out the memories. He knew the Goth could see it in his eyes, he fucking KNEW, why else would he offer himself like some kind of treat?

“Fuck. Off…” Mike said quietly, sounding needy rather than threatening. “I’m not doing anything for you.” He mumbled as the Goth rubbed a hand up and down his thigh. 

“Mm… how about I fix your craving?” Michael asked, “And if it works, you owe me.”

He leaned in close, noticing that the vamp was warming up, knowing he wanted to fool around despite his words. The Goth nibbled on the vamps earlobe, wanting to kiss the older kid but decided against it. 

Mike definitely didn’t like the sound of owing that Goth anything, but if he could make his strange feeling subside, then maybe it wouldn’t be a bad trade off. Not to mention if this feeling could be cured, then maybe, just maybe, he could ask his parents to send him to a different school, elsewhere so he would never see the tall Goth again. 

Mike wouldn’t have to owe the Goth anything if he could pull himself out of the situation.

“Though… I don’t need you going back on your word. So how about payment up front?” The Goth whispered, his wandering hand traveling up Mike’s body until it rested on his shoulder. With a ridiculous amount of strength for such a lanky guy, Michael forced the vamp to his knees. The Goth wasn’t an idiot, he saw the glimmer of hope, the light in Mike’s red eyes when he thought about the deal. 

Michael read a persons’ face perfectly. 

The vamp struggled a bit, not being very contented on his knees, the concrete, even with the layer of snow, was definitely not comfortable. He looked up at his rapist, who looked down on him like he were a dog. Michael was the Master and Mike knew exactly what his ‘master’ wanted. 

The vamp stared at the crotch in front of him, the hand still on his shoulder keeping him still. The brick wall behind him preventing him from running, and the snow falling faster, meaning no hall monitors would be coming. None of those old bitches would step foot outside in such terrible and cold weather.

“You know very well I can make you do this…” Michael sighed implying force, giving the vamp the option of doing the deed on his own. 

Mike swallowed hard, licking his dry lips as he slid a hand up the Goths leg, his other hand still clutching the menthols. He still felt the other’s hand on his shoulder, the pressure threatening to keep him down if he attempted to struggle further. 

The Vamp’s body shook, he could see his own hand shaking as it made its way up until he felt the growing bulge, hiding behind black fabric. He let his fingers fiddle with the button for a moment before undoing it, his fingers moving down to the zipper next. 

“Don’t act so shy, I’ve already been inside of you before…” The Goth said, his voice husky, dark and playful. 

Mike’s face went hot, the comment sending a jolt through his body as he pulled down the zipper. The bulge seemed to be larger now, covered now only by a thin layer of dark fabric. Slowly, he let his fingers pull against the waistband, tugging the fabric down. 

Soon a partially erect cock lay in front of the Vamps eyes, he could not believe how big it was already. Was it going to even fit?

‘Well if it fit inside… then I should be able to…’

Mike had never done this before, nor had women done it to him. He felt Michael’s hand move from his shoulder to his chin, his fingers wrapping around his jaw forcing his mouth open. The Goth slid his length inside the vampire’s warm mouth and sighed, Mike taking it in as far as he could, running his tongue against it. 

“Good boy.” The Goth said harshly, a cigarette in his mouth as he smirked, both of his hands free and running through the vamp’s hair. 

Mike began to suck gently, not really knowing what he was doing, could he use a hand to? While in his thoughts he could feel the cock getting larger, the Goth slowly and gently thrusting back and forth into the older boy’s mouth. 

“Use more saliva.” 

Mike heard the tall Goth’s demand and started moving his head back and forth with the other’s gentle and slow thrusting. He figured he’d use a free hand to stroke what could no longer fit in his mouth due to the growing size, his drool covering the length of the penis, it was becoming very wet and messy. 

“Look at me.”

Mike kept his eyes shut, there was no way, not like this. Instead he felt the hands on the back of his head tighten and the thrusts becoming much less gentle.

“Look at me while I face fuck you.”

That dark voice was back, and Mike was starting to shiver again, stopping his motions completely at the sound. He looked up at the Goth, their eyes locking as Michael tightened his grip and increased his pace, thrusting roughly out of nowhere, his cock shoving its way into the vamp’s throat. 

Mike felt it going in and out, each thrust harder than the last. The cock in his mouth becoming more and more firm by the second. He did his best to keep his eyes locked with Michaels, who seemed to enjoy watching his handiwork. Anytime Mike would wince or shut his eyes, the Goth would use his tight grip on the Vamp’s head and force him to look up again. 

“Those red eyes of yours… I want to see them wet with tears.”

Michael growled, staring into the fading eyes of his fuck toy, forcing the Vamp to deep throat him with each thrust. Soon Mike felt the hot tears form as he continued to basically choke, but couldn’t cough, couldn’t do anything until he finally felt a heavy throb from the penis in his mouth. 

Speeding up, the Goth thrusted harshly into the mouth around him, pulling the head he held tightly towards himself as he finally climaxed. Mike felt the organ pulsate as it pumped a thick fluid down his throat, not tasting any of it and feeling his throat going through the motions of swallowing it. 

The tall Goths body shook a few times, letting the orgasm subside before he withdrew from Mike’s mouth, releasing his tight grip on the older boys head. The vamp kid pulled his head back and proceeded to cough, breathing harshly in between chokes. 

Mike had squeezed his box of menthols during the activity, but at this point he really didn’t care much for them. He doubled over, holding himself up with his hands when finally what he swallowed came back up. Mike was shocked at the amount he had thrown up, the liquid thick and white. He was pretty sure it wasn’t normal to ejaculate that much of an amount. 

Michael tucked himself away, zipping and buttoning himself up as he watched the vamp kid below him catch his breath, the large amount of semen soaking into the snow covered ground. The tall Goth took a quick drag of his cigarette watching Mike shiver and he forced himself back to his knees. 

The vamp kids throat was dryer than ever, his eyes wet as he looked up at the Goth, feeling a huge desire for something but couldn’t figure out what it was. 

“Ah! That’s right.”

The tall Goth spoke remembering the original trade off. The face that looked at him was wild, the red eyes emanating a seemingly soft glow, and sharp white canines visible against the shivering bottom lip. 

“You look ready… come.”

Mike breathed heavily, struggling to stand, his knees shaking from the prolonged kneeling. The vampire used the brick wall behind him to steady himself, noticing the Goth wasn’t going to move an inch closer. 

“Fuck. You and your damn commands...” 

Michael stared blankly at the struggling vamp, figuring he wasn’t going to get the obedience without a struggle. He thought a moment about Raven, how obedient he was before somehow … 

The Goth sighed, as cruel as he was he always found himself thinking about Stan.

Mike blinked a few times to try to straighten out his vision, everything still a blur. Noticing that Michael took a couple steps towards him, using an arm to help hold the vampire up against the wall. 

“After this… we are done.” Michael said in a deeper than usual voice, the vamp kid couldn’t quite pin the emotion but, it sounded almost. Sad. 

“You’re too similar…”  
The tall Goth reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife, flicking the blade out and waving it around dangerously. 

Mike flinched when he saw the small metal blade, hostile immediately and doing what he could to move away from the Goth. His squirming continued until he saw Michael roll up a sleeve and run the blade along his own arm, pressing hard to cause a wound. 

“Hey. Wait… what are…”

Mike asked as he stared at the small amount of blood that pooled from the cut. Michael ran it across his arm again, above the wrist, this time it looked like he used much more pressure, the cut deeper and the pooling blood was darker. 

“It’s for you.” Michael said quietly, it was a strange image but, the vampire felt himself drawn to it, wrapping his mouth over the wound quickly. First he sucked on the cut, getting a small taste of the metallic substance, but found himself wanting more when he pulled away licking at the wound.

“Use your teeth, tear into my veins.” 

Mike thought the sentence had sounded strange, that is until he bit into the arm below him, his canines tearing into the skin, puncturing a vein. The vampire shut his eyes and swallowed everything that came into his mouth sloppily, drops of blood running down his chin and down Michaels’ arm. 

Michael noticed a few red droplets on the snow. What a waste. 

“Your no Vampire, such a thing doesn’t exist.” The Goth said as his blood satisfied the craving of the vamp kid. Mike was sloppy but gentle in his licking and light sucks here and there.

“You should thank me, it’s what you always dreamed of right?” 

Michael allowed the wannabe vampire kid to drain the blood from him a bit longer, wanting to make sure Mike was fully aware and he could assume how to take care of himself. The vamp withdrew, feeling much better but not really comprehending what was happening. His teeth weren’t back to normal, fangs hanging out as if he had his fake ones in, and from what the tall Goth was saying, seems like his eyes were permanently red.

“Remember to go to Pete, he knows me the best.” The tall Goth said pulling his arm back and covering it with his sleeve. The gnarled skin and loss of blood seeming to not have much effect on him. 

“If you ever come to me…” Michael started, his speech sounding threatening, “I won’t hesitate to make you in to my own personal toy.”

Lighting up another cigarette the tall Goth moved from Mike, his lanky body walking back into the school building. Mike wondered how that person got away with the things he did, even when he was yelled at or made fun of, the bastard never seemed to care. 

Maybe because he always got them back in the end.

Mike slumped against the brick wall, sitting in the area he felt he had been stuck at all morning. He used his sleeve to wipe at his face, he was sure it looked terrible and filthy. He had just drank blood and felt better, had Michael really transformed his body? 

He was lost in thought for a bit until the sound of the bell ring, was class starting or was it over? Mike couldn’t tell, guess he’d run inside to find out. He would just have to think about all this later, but one thing stayed on his mind.

Who was Pete?


	2. Cold Meeting

So he HAD done something…   
Something very strange to him.  
The feeling Mike had at this very moment was… good, to say the least. The odd craving he had earlier had been cured.

By blood.

Maybe he was just taking this vampire thing a bit too far. Regardless, naturally tearing in to skin like he had done earlier wasn’t normal. If he had done that with his plastic teeth they would have just fallen out, Mike had real fangs now and he didn’t know how or why. Luckily he could continue to write them off as plastic ones. His thought was more on himself than the Goth he had encountered earlier, he almost forgot he was force fucked in the face.  
Almost.  
After the unwanted meeting with him earlier in the morning, the school day proceeded like any other normal day. 

Well, kind of.  
He had run in to the Goth kids separately throughout the day, the heavy girl he had noticed a couple lockers down from his own. She had grabbed a few notebooks from her locker then met up with the taller Goth, the two actually looked like they were flirting.   
It was odd, from what he remembered earlier, it was completely out of character for him.   
The vampire also had a run in with a third Goth in the cafeteria during lunch, and the same one again outside of the P.E. gym. Mike was on his way to the restroom when he saw this one leaning against the brick wall smoking a cigarette. Their eyes caught but both dismissed it as nothing, he wasn’t going to tattle or let it bother him. Mike too skipped P.E. with all of his little buddies, he wasted the time flirting with a few of the newer female recruits and stressed out over the abundance of homework that piled up on him.  
The last time Mike saw the same Goth was when he was out in the courtyard, sitting with his vampire buddies on some old playground equipment. The goths were in their usual spot, not talking much and smoking cigarettes like it was the very air they breathed.  
Mike felt like he just couldn’t get away from them, that or he was noticing them now since he had been back. He was sure the tall one knew of his presence, but payed him no mind the rest of the day.   
Missing a week a school definitely did not go unpunished.   
After school, he had managed to talk his parents in to letting him go to the diner in town, one he usually went to with his friends. They would work on homework together and order orange juice.  
Though today, and for who knows how long, he was grounded and would be here by himself. Mike had told his Mother that he was used to doing his homework in a different environment, to avoid any distraction at home he wanted to at least spend a couple hours here.  
He was definitely a spoiled rich kid. His mother talked his father in to taking him, but he still had a curfew tonight. He also had to leave his cell phone at home.  
It was fine, he’d rather be by himself today anyway.  
Mike’s parents pulled in to the parking lot of the Village Inn, letting their son out of the car and reminding him of when they would be back to pick him up. He sighed, nodded and shut the door, he brought with him his heavy back pack and a couple of his high school books.  
The cool air felt nice and snow still covered the ground as always, there were hardly ever any days where there wasn’t snow. The sun was setting and it gave everything a nice soft, dark blue tint.   
Too bad the weather wasn’t nice like this when Mike spent his days hitchhiking, or maybe it was. Now that he could think back on it, he couldn’t recall what the weather had been like during those days. Was this why he was noticing it now?  
He blinked a few times to pull himself from his thoughts, watching as his parents pulled out of the parking lot and drove away, he secretly hoped that maybe a few of his friends were actually here. And if they weren’t, well more time to himself. A lot had been on his mind, the world was a much crueler place than he thought. His mind always focusing on the same person.  
Mike turned to walk towards the entrance of the diner when a somewhat soft, sarcastic tone interrupted his thoughts.   
“You’re home huh?”  
Mike turned his head to see a figure standing right outside the diner, the dim lights made it hard to see, but the shape was unmistakable.   
A cigarette in between thin lips, and dark hair was flipped out of the way as the smaller form lit it.   
“You’re...” Mike began with a harsh tone.   
It was one of the Goth kids, he had a very dark gray button up shirt, a bolo tie and red streaks through his bangs. He remembered this one distinctly, and it was definitely the same voice. Baring his teeth unconsciously, his red eyes stared at the stand alone Goth. He wanted to drop his bag and books and tackle the teen, this one Mike was pretty sure he could take. Or at least land one good punch, he wasn’t sure how it worked. He had never been in a fight before, but this Goth was shorter than him and probably not much without his friends.  
Time recently never seemed to be on his side, suddenly Mike had wished he were back home in his room. He didn’t want to fight, he wanted to be left alone, no more drama, and no more assaults.  
As it turned out, he was stuck here at the Village Inn until his parents came back to get him. Thinking on how to make use of the time, he stared down the kid while keeping his head straight, ‘it’s just one of them.’ He thought to himself, getting himself to calm down a bit.  
They were in a public place this time, if anything were to happen, people would see.  
It was always the taller one that had worried him. That guy would find a way to get people to turn heads, or so it seemed. It terrified him if he were being honest.

“Relax…” The red haired Goth said “look, I really don’t want to start anything.” He took a drag of his cigarette.  
Mike had almost forgotten, the Village Inn was one of the Goth’s favorite hangout places, but they usually weren’t around until later in the night.   
Of course it’d be just his luck to run in to one. Even though he said he didn’t want trouble, Mike just couldn’t relax. He held an angry expression as he walked closer to the entrance.  
“Relax?” He growled, “After what you fucks did?” The vamp kid glared and the younger Goth looked to be a bit taken aback, but not frightened in the least. Mike was normally much more polite, even when he felt threatened.   
The Goth exhaled another puff of smoke, his green eyes planted on the taller kid in front of him.  
“Look… I had nothing to do with any of that shit, I was just going to ignore it…” He replied sincerely. The red haired Goth eyed Mike, taking in his appearance, he looked like a wild animal rather than the stuck up rich kid he used to be.  
“It looks like… he had some fun with you.”  
He felt a ping of humiliation at the smaller Goth’s words,  
Was this something they all shared with each other? A joke to them that would be shared with the rest of the school?  
Mike set his bag and books on one of the metal tables that lined the outside of the diner, “You, know about what happened then?” He asked shamefully, adverting his eyes towards his books, not really wanting to make any sort of contact with the other in front of him.  
“No, but I know about him.” The Goth took a seat on the metal table, letting his heavy black lined eyes skim over Mike’s books, “And the shit he can do to people.” He wondered how he wasn’t yet kicked from high school since he never did any work. He looked to the other and noticed Mike’s eyes, they looked wild and angry. He wondered if the vamp even knew if he was glaring.   
“Chill out already, you’re a lot more dangerous than you think.” He snapped after noticing the continuing dark look from the vampire.   
“Look… let’s try this a different way...” He flicked his hair from his face, though it didn’t seem to do him any good, “I’m Pete.”   
Mike froze a little, trying to keep himself as calm as possible. Was this some elaborate trap set up by the tall Goth himself, or just a random coincidence? Either way the situation had his skin crawling.   
“Stop freaking out, He doesn’t know I’m here, let alone talking with you.”  
“And why would I believe you?”

“I’m not going to sit here and give you a god damn reason, if you don’t want to talk, fine.” Pete wasn’t going to talk if the other wasn’t going to listen. He finished his cigarette and put it out in the snow that was on the table.  
“Wait.” Mike said with a heavy breath, his eyes were shut, feeling he was making a mistake asking Pete to stay. 

“Just… wait.” Mike rubbed his eyes and shook his head, as if to wake up, “I’m sorry, I’m just on edge.”

Pete blinked a few times, deciding he’d be here a while longer until the others showed up, he pulled out another cigarette. 

“Really? Why do you think I’m here talking to you. It wasn’t my plan to see you here, but you need to know the kidnapping wasn’t my idea. Sure I went along with it, I never would have thought Michael would have such an interest in you.”

Mike tried his best to keep his memories buried away in the back of his mind, nevertheless they did resurface now and again at the mere mention of the tall Goth’s name. It was awful but something he would just have to live with.

“You call the shit he did an ‘interest’?”

“I am sorry I caused you problems in the first place, if I would have known I wouldn’t have done it.” 

Whatever it was that he had done, Mike still didn’t really know for sure. He was just having fun getting in to a new fad, which in turn lead to all of this. Pete’s soft tone brought out the normal, apologetic side of Mike, how the vamp leader usually was. Even if it wasn’t his fault, he never minded apologizing as long as conflict was resolved. 

Pete took a drag, actually listening to what the Vamp had to say. Maybe he felt a little bad for the older kid, anyone who gets caught up with Michael never ends up doing too good. 

“None of that was really your fault. Henrietta was the most upset about it and Michael used it as an excuse to take it too far.”

“I… saw him earlier” Mike finally said, not really comfortable with the subject, “he told me to see you?”

“He did?” Pete lit up. 

“He wasn’t talking about a different Pete was he?”

“No. I don’t believe he was.”

Mike looked to his books that sat on the table, he really needed to get some of his homework done, otherwise his parents wouldn’t be this lenient next time he wanted to go out. He figured he could spare a few more minutes before he went inside.

“What’s the deal?” he asked the Goth

“Believe it or not, Michael is just trying to control himself. He doesn’t want another Raven incident.” Pete shook his head, it looked like a lot of memories were resurfacing for him as well. 

Mike had no clue what the other was talking about, a raven incident? From what he could tell, Michael did something he had regret, possibly. 

“You’re supposed to make me feel better?” 

“He has this hold on people, just… try not to go near him. I know that bastard way too well.” Pete took another drag before putting out his half smoked cigarette, again in the snow. 

“I really don’t want to talk to you right now, knowing Michael told you to come to me... Plus the other three will be here soon.” He sighed, standing from the cold, metal seat, “I don’t want to be seen with you.”

The sudden irritation was odd, Pete had pieced some information together and wasn’t happy about it. Regardless, Mike felt it was timed just right, his heavy back pack and books were just begging to be used.  
“I don’t plan on being near any of you. If you’ll excuse me.” Mike said standing as well, eyeing the door of the dinner. How strange they were going in to the same building, but acting as if they were parting ways. 

~~~

Pete sat in a comfy red chair, the only chair in his little trailer. His parents were never really home, so the place was practically his. Michael sat at the table next to him, the window open as he chain smoked and sipped on a cheap can of beer, irritated. Pete had invited him back to his place after their normal meet up for late night coffee with Firkle and Henrietta.

“Why am I here Pete?” The tall Goth asked quietly, tapping his ashes into a glass tray.

“Don’t play stupid Michael, you know why I wanted you over here… away from Henrietta and Firkle.”

Michael raised an eyebrow, his heavy black lined eyes looking tired. 

“Of course, but I want to hear you say it.”

“About that douche, what were you thinking telling him to see me?”

“Oh? You spoke with him?” Michael brought his cigarette to his lips and took a heavy drag, exhaling the smoke before continuing, “I thought he’d be perfect for your little fetish.”  
Pete shifted in his seat, he hated how Michael knew everything, and if he didn’t know immediately, he found out soon enough. The Goth flipped his hair out of his face only for it to fall back in place, a habit that would probably never break.

“It turns you on just thinking about it, doesn’t it?” Michael teased, taking a sip of is beer before standing up and moving towards his fellow Goth. Pete shifted again, trying to hide his face as Michael straddled him. 

“It’s unfortunate we don’t fuck.” He whispered leaning close to his ear.

“I’m not going to become another one of your damn toys.”

Pete knew his friend could easily seduce him, he has before but they never took it any further than a bit of fooling around. Even after Raven left, Pete was so sure Michael was going to spend the rest of that night fucking him, but it never happened. Even the days he was horny and willing to become one of his toys, the tall Goth stopped and ended up spending the night with Henrietta.

Pete let his hands rest on top of Michael’s thighs, the bastard always managed to avoid in depth conversations…

Michael licked the exposed neck, nipping gently up and down, His free hands taking off Pete’s bolo tie and unbuttoning the first couple buttons of his dark shirt. 

“You want me to get you off tonight?” He bit into the other’s now exposed shoulder. His bites where rough and teasing, but never enough to break skin. For some strange reason, he was aggressive and intimidating like normal, but gentle when dealing with Pete. Same went for Henrietta and as far as he knew, Michael never did anything sexual with Firkle but was gentle with him as well.

“No…” Pete said breathing heavily, squirming as the larger body held him in place. 

“I wanted to talk, you fuck.”

He bit down again and Pete shuddered, those gentle nips were never enough, but they got his body warm. His friend was a master tease. 

“We can talk and fuck, can’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so damn long for me to update! life happened.  
> Expect the next chapter soon.  
> Also i wanted to make this chapter longer but didnt want to skip around so much in a single chapter, so i went ahead and extended the Fic to 4 chapters instead of 3.   
> not much to this chapter, but i promise 3 and 4 are just straight up porn. itll be fun so stick with me!
> 
> Also yes, its heavily implied Michael and Henrietta are actually dating. i can literally ship michael with anyone though...

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, if you havent yet go read the prologue! the link as follows.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6074161
> 
> I absolutely love the idea of michael being a demon i dunno why leave me alone. not to mention that even in the show he seems to know everyone and everything.  
> i feel he still have a soft spot for Stan though (considering he even joined a dance crew for him)
> 
> well, keep a look out for the next chapter, they will be up soon and will basically be porn with a wannabe plot.


End file.
